


share your load

by kettsinn



Series: we all need somebody [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Harry Potter Next Generation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettsinn/pseuds/kettsinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy looks down at Scorpius as if he’s the first and last for her, like he’s the most precious being on the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	share your load

**Author's Note:**

> Don't do a Scorpius and Rose; remember to use protection (duh)! Smooches to you all xx

“You know,” Rose admits, moving her foot against the small of Scorpius’s back. “There’s nothing I like more than making a pretty boy cry.”

“You like it _a lot_ when I call you–“ Scorpius starts to argue, feeling himself blush deeply as he meets her gaze and thinks _Daddy_ so loudly that he worries she'll tell him to stop. 

He can’t say it - not yet with Rose staring down at him like that, hot and intense, lust bubbling up his spine until his head feels full of bubbles. Her clothes are still on - that's what it is, why he can't - and he hates that, it’s not fair when he’s like this, naked with his cock hard and curving up against his stomach, he wants to see her, touch every part of her skin to his.

Rose hums, curious, and leans forward to cup his jaw with soft hands. “What do I like?”

“You like it when I call you my Daddy too,” Scorpius murmurs, feeling small and little in the face of her.

Rose wrinkles her brow, bemused. “Why would I like that?”

Scorpius hopes that she’s playing. It’s not fair to tease him when it’s true - she _is_  his Daddy, she’s his Daddy in all the ways that matter. She takes care of him and looks after him so well, _so_ well, and he’s all hers.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he whispers, the sound plaintive. He knows that he’s whining and that’s not what good boys do, but it’s not fair that she’s asking these things. She knows. “Daddy, please.”

“Scorpius,” she snaps, tone sharp. “Don’t whine.”

He hates it when they start like this. It’s daunting to be inches away from her, from being told he’s a good boy. To not know whether he's minutes away from being held down and teased senseless until there’s come all over the sheets and she makes him lick it up.

“Good boys listen to their Daddys, don’t they? Hmmm? Maybe I want you to tell me why you have me.”

“M’sorry,” Scorpius mumbles, feeling a wave of heat wash through him as he shuffles at her feet. He feels like he’s shrinking under her gaze, then feels too big for his skin as arousal gushes down to his cock.

Rose taps her foot against the floor when he doesn’t respond, can’t speak because all the words are clogging up in the back of his throat. Why is she still wearing clothes? He wants to reach up and pull on the elastic of her jeans, but something tells him that would be a bad thing to do. “What kind of things does Daddy do for you?”

When Rose moves her hand away from his chin, Scorpius feels his lip wobble. “You look after me,” he says, hoping that if he’s good enough he’ll be touched again. “An’ take care of me when m’good.”

“I do. I’d take care of you even if you were a bad boy,” Rose says after a long moment, except it’s not Rose-Rose speaking, it’s Daddy-Rose who is looking down at him. Daddy Rose looks down at Scorpius as if he’s the first and last for her, like he's the most precious being on the planet. It makes him feel impossibly small to be in the face such an enormous feeling.

“Well done, baby, you’re being so good,” Rose murmurs, scritching a hand through his hair, cupping the back of his neck. “Are you going to help me undress?”

Scorpius nods eagerly, his cock slapping against his stomach as he lurches up on his knees to tug at her belt loops.

“Gently, please.” Rose taps a finger at the tip of his nose and it’s so silly when he’s balls naked. Scorpius giggles, the sound light and happy in the small space of the closet, and Rose smiles down at him, all fondness and freckles.

Scorpius’s hands feel clunky and numb by the time he shuffles her trousers down. He wants so badly to eat her out, to have his face between her thighs, licking and sucking at her clit until he can feel her shaking around his lips. But good boys wait.

“Please, Daddy,” he whispers, swallowing, staring at the beautiful curve of her hipbone that’s inches away from him. “Wanna suck you please, please–“

Rose frowns down at him. Was it too much to ask for this, he wonders, but he wants too so much, Scorpius wants to be a good boy and have his mouth full, have the taste of her cunt so much that it’s in the back of his throat, until he’s so lost in the feel of her against his mouth that his sore cock doesn’t even matter.

“Please,” he repeats, then feels his stomach swoop at the change on her face. He sounded too stroppy, he knows it but perhaps it doesn’t matter as long as he gets to–

“That’s enough,” Rose says. “Do good boys whine and throw tantrums?”

He’s shaking her head before she can even give him the answer. His eyes feel so big as he tries to look woeful.

“No. They don’t. I’m going to count to three and if I don’t hear an apology by the end of that, you’ll be in trouble. 1…,” she begins.

If he looks sorry, maybe it’ll all be fine. Scorpius tries to leans forwards to press a kiss against the top of her thigh, but her hands in his hair stop him from moving–

“…2…”

Scorpius feels tears gather in his eyes at the pressure, he just wants to make her happy. It’s too much all at once.

“M’sorry, Daddy, jus’ really wanna- wanna please,” he stutters, words tumbling over each other in the rush to get them out.

“Hmm,” Rose says, hands tightening in his hair until the tug is a growing ache at the base of his skull. “Perhaps I should let you show me that you can be a good boy. So far it’s not going well. Is it, darling?"

“No, Daddy, m’sorry.”

“Tell Daddy what’s your colour, sweetheart, and I’ll let you touch.”

“Green,” Scorpius says, overwhelmed by the need to touch and be touched. He can smell the shower gel that she uses, he’s so close to being exactly where he wants to be, smells the soothing raspberry scent coming off her skin in the humidity of their cupboard. “Green, green.”

“Okay, sweetheart,” she murmurs, smiling softly before Daddy Rose snaps back into place. “No more whining now. Show Daddy how good you are with your mouth.”

Scorpius is already moving inwards as she tugs him to her cunt, arching up onto her tip-toes so he doesn’t have to bend his neck at an awkward angle. The knowledge that she’s looking out for him even as she man-handles him to her entrance is a warm glow in Scorpius’s chest and he thinks again how lucky they are to have found each other in this ridiculous school.

Her cunt is a hot, living wetness as he presses his mouth against her, kissing her hole with his nose rubbing against her. He breathes in and it’s everything he loves: the musky scent of her is a home-coming, which makes him laugh because home- _coming_ , it’s hilarious, but then she’s arranging him, tilting his head back until the angle is better.

Scorpius drags his tongue up to tease at her clit, hums softly between her thighs, and laps at her entrance on his route back to her. She shivers above him, murmuring filth about _his mouth, the way you love it, sweetheart, you’re doing so well,_ fuck _, press into me,, use your tongue,_  until he fills dizzy from the lack of air.

Rose draws him away from her, panting heavily. Scorpius’s chest is glowing, a phoenix of pleasure that he made her like this, helped change Rose Weasley into a mess of curly hair sticking to her forehead, that he helped smooth out the frown lines that seem etched across her brow.

As he shuffles away from her, Scorpius returns to his own skin, his cock a livid streak, pre-cum wetting the tip and he whimpers. He brushes his wrists gently against the side of his dick, unsure whether he should touch himself without permission. He looks up at Rose to find her, eyebrow raised, watching him.

Scorpius pouts. “Daddy.”

“I can see, baby, I bet that hurts,” she coos. “Lay with your back on the floor so I can sit on your face, then Daddy will help you with that.”

“Hurts," he whimpers, brushing against the swollen tip even though Daddy hasn’t said whether that's allowed. It feels like a firework fizzing through his cock, the pressure delicious, but still not enough–

“I said no,” Daddy scolds gently, voice loud but soft too, and she pats the top of his head. “Didn’t I say no whining as well?”

She nudges him in the knee with her shoe, hard enough to get him to move and soft enough that he won’t bruise. He wets his lips, then turns around, bends over as he slowly shuffles to ground level.

“That’s a nice view, baby. Maybe I should spank you instead, tell you what a naughty boy you’ve been. I could tell you how you can make it up to me. Maybe I should spank you and not let you come, just ride your mouth until I’m exhausted. Would you like to make Daddy come over and over again just with your tongue?”

“Daddy,” Scorpius says, voice wobbling, his eyes getting wet at the thought of all those things, her spanking him until his ass is red and sore, until she has to sleep in his bed to rub lotion all over his sore places in the morning…

Scorpius would. He’d love that. But he wants to come too.

The stone floor is cold against his naked back and does help push his arousal to the back of his mind, soothing his desperation, tempering the heat pouring off his skin.

His Daddy chuckles, walks over and kneels to hover over his mouth. “Maybe later.”

Leaning forward, she slowly traces her fingers down his torso, pausing to tug at his nipple, trailing kisses down his ribs. She lets her fingers tweak the hairs on his lower belly, tutting when Scorpius’s legs kick up involuntarily. “Hold still for me, baby. You’re doing so well.”

She keeps whispering sweet things at him - calling him her good boy, telling him how perfect he is, how his gorgeous body must have been made for her tiny hands - even as she teases him, keeping herself out of the reach of his mouth. Rose bumps against his cock, quickly traces the outline of his head, until it becomes clear that she’s doing it on purpose.

“I–“

Then Rose lowers herself onto him. “Shhh, baby. Make Daddy come," is what he hears and then, without warning, she lifts him into her mouth and sucks on the end of his cock.

Scorpius can’t shout, almost chokes in shock and delight, and she’s rushing him towards the finish line. It takes all of his self-control to not come, to keep suckling on her labia and tonguing at her clit until the world stutters and he’s coming without warning, coming into her mouth.

She didn’t tell him he could come. Daddy didn’t tell Scorpius that he could. The knowledge of this is staggering, the fear that he disappointed her, that he wasn’t a good boy floods through him like terror and he gags on air–

“Darling, darling,” Rose hushes, rubbing circles against his chest with her free hand, “my beautiful boy, my perfect boy, you were so beautiful when you came. I’m so proud, sweetheart. So proud of my boy.”

A few tears spill out of Scorpius’s eyes from the intensity of his orgasm and being called a good boy when he thought he’d ruined it all. It must make Rose happy to see. She catches a tear before it falls off his chin, still cooing at him all the while, and puts her finger in her mouth.

“Even your tears taste sweet,” she whispers. Scorpius knows this must be nonsense, but the part of him that wants so much to make her proud of him feels weak.

“Daddy,” he sniffles. “Let me–“

“Okay, baby,” his Daddy says and she knows, she knows so well what he wants to say. Scorpius loves her so much, he could choke. “Use your fingers, sweetheart, make Daddy proud.”

Scorpius enters her with two fingers, rubs against her entrance and stretches her open, flicks and rubs and squeezes her clit until she’s shivering against him, grinding down on his hand and coming, all the while murmuring praise and pressing sloppy kisses against his neck.


End file.
